Happy Birthday
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: Originally written after the Hannah debacle, but before Vincent was shot. I was musing what if Booth & Brennan finally admitted their feelings. I just shoved in that it was Booth's 40th birthday... clearly this isnt in synch with actual episodes it's pure fiction. It has some purely adult content so is M rated and complete.


"There are clear signs of previous breakages in these bones. See here, and here" Temperance Brennan used the large screen above her workstation to show her team what she was looking at. Wesley and Vincent were staring carefully at the screen. "Oh and did you notice that tiny mark? Looks a little like a mouse has been gnawing on the bone!" Vincent stepped forwards and was pointing at a faint shadow on the screen. Temperance enhanced the view, zooming in on the spot Vincent was pointing at.

She turned and smiled at him "Very good Mr Nigel-Murray! I'm impressed!" she turned back to the bones on the table in front of her, bending down, her nose only inches from the sample. She gently turned the bone into the light and pulled her magnifying glass down to have a clearer view. "Yes. There are signs of gnawing, definitely. I suspect that it was a rodent of some sort. We'll get Hodgins to have a look and see if he can identify what species exactly was making a meal of our subject".

Vincent turned and grinned at Wesley, his hands twisting in front of his chest. "Yes, yes. You won this one. No need to rub it in." Wesley rolled his eyes and turned back to Brennan. "Is there anything else you need me to do Dr Brennan?" Brennan responded absently without looking up "Actually, yes. You can take the other remains over there and remove the flesh please. We have no need of it anymore. Cam has taken her samples, Dr Hodgins has removed any insects and the animal faeces that were in the clothing. Just let me know when you have got that done." Wes turned and wheeled the trolley out of the room.

"Is there anything you want me to do Dr Brennan?" Vincent asked, hopping from one foot to the other. Brennan looked up and smiled at him "No. Thankyou Mr Nigel-Murray. You may go about your work" she turned her back on the young intern. She had formed a strong attachment to this strange young man. He was a genius, there was no question. His strange quirks and physical tics made some people uncomfortable. But she found them interesting. He was young and brilliant and she was lucky to have him on her team. She knew that Booth found him odd. But Booth found her odd too, she knew that.

She stopped what she was doing and stood up straight, letting her mind drift to Booth. They had arrived at a comfortable place recently. He was warm and attentive, she felt he had resurrected interest in her, but had not acted upon it. She wanted him to make the first move. He needed to make the first move. After the whole Hannah debacle, she knew that he had to do things in his own time. He was gun-shy. Wary. He knew that she was open to him. She had laid her heart on the line that night in the car. She had held her heart out to him, admitted to him that she loved him, that she had been wrong, stupid. But of course her timing had been wrong. Again. Why was it that every time either one of them had opened themselves up to the other, something, or someone, was always in the way.

-O-O-

Booth stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He rubbed his hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He stared at himself. His chin, rough and bristly. He rubbed his hand over his stubble. There was a bit more grey there than there had been a month ago, he was sure. He stared into his own eyes. The shadows underneath them, heavy and dark. _I look tired_.

Hell, he was tired. These last year had taken it's toll on him. The breakup with Hannah had dragged him through the mud and dumped him right in the middle of a shit heap. He had come close to falling back into old habits. Bad habits. If it hadn't been for her, he was sure he would have fallen. He pulled down a lower eyelid and rolled his eye up. His eyes were bloodshot and blurry.

He dropped his head and stared at the drain. He noticed some strands of hair lying in the basin. He focussed on them, short, brown. _great! And I'm losing my hair_ He turned on the hot water tap and watched them spin around the basin before slipping down the drain. He shoved the plug into the hole and waited while the sink filled with steaming hot water. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed out a razor and shaving cream. He closed the door and looked at himself again_. Jesus I look old _ he thought to himself.

It was his birthday, _Forty_. But he felt more like he was seventy years old. His knees and feet hurt and his back ached. Old war injuries were rearing their ugly heads. Booth bent down and splashed his face with hot water. It felt great, hot and steaming. He splashed his face a second time, then stood up and squirted saving cream into his hand and began to apply it to his chin and cheeks. He picked up the razor, swirled it through the water, and looked at his reflection. His eyes looked sad.

He sighed and began to slide the razor across his face, leaving smooth pink skin in its wake. He rinsed the remaining shaving cream off his face and patted himself dry with the soft towel that was hanging next to the basin. He looked up at his face, letting the towel drop from his chin. He smiled. He looked better. He rubbed his hand over his freshly shaved face. He liked the way it felt. Clean, fresh. He knew that she would notice.

He hadn't been clean shaven for over week. Luckily he didn't grow a thick beard, so he never shaved more than once or twice a week. But lately, he'd been letting it go longer. He just hadn't been bothered. Brennan had told him off yesterday. She said he had looked scruffy and unkept. That had resonated with him. He grabbed some aftershave and splashed it liberally into is hand, applying it to his skin. He loved the sting, the burn of it. He inhaled deeply.

It was the aftershave that Brennan had said she liked one day when they walking through a department store. They had passed by the men's fragrance stand and she had randomly mentioned it. He had immediately gone out and bought it. This was the first time he had worn it though_. Why today?_ He didn't really know, he just knew that today was going to be special for some reason.

-O-O-

"OK Bones! What have you got for me?" Booth came up the steps into the lab, swiping his ID and accessing the lab. He walked towards her, his hands rubbing together as he felt the coolness of the room. "Why is it so cold in here today?" he asked as he sidled up to Brennan. He peeked over her shoulder and wrinkled his nose as the odour of "dead" filled his nostrils. He pulled back quickly "What the hell is that?" he asked. She turned around and grinned at him. "It's the latest body we pulled from that swamp! Isn't it amazing?" she said, her eyes were sparkling with the excitement that she felt when she was elbow deep in remains.

"uhh, sure. Amazing." Booth stepped backwards away from her hands, which were dripping with some sort of yellow ooze that smelt like. _Wow_. He couldn't even describe what it smelt like. She stepped towards him "Do you want to see what I found?" His hand flew up between him and her, indicating to her that he wanted her to stay where she was. "NO! I mean, no, thanks though. I'll just wait till you're done, poking through that, whatever you call it" he said. Right at that moment, a brownish, yellow glob of something slid down the palm of her hand and dropped onto her right shoe. Booth felt his stomach lurch. He turned and bolted to the sink and hung over it, the dry reaching threatening to bring up the coffee he had drunk for breakfast.

Brennan ran over behind him "Booth! Are you OK?" He held up a hand "I'm fine. I'll be better if you would just take your gloves back over by your tray of goo." She looked at her gloves, not seeing anything unusual. She walked back over to the workbench and stripped off the gloves and dropped them in the trashcan below the bench. She walked back over to Booth and lay a hand on his back, rubbing slowly up and down, completely unaware of the effect it was having on him. "Are you sure you're OK? You look terrible!" Booth ran the tap and used his hand to scoop cool water to his mouth. He took a few deep draughts and then splashed his face. He pulled some paper towel from the dispenser and dried his face and hands.

He turned and faced Brennan. "I'm good. It was just the smell. And the dripping." He said looking down at her shoe. He pointed at the blob stuck to her shoe, wiggling his finger at her foot. She grabbed a sheet of paper towel and wiped her shoe and threw it in the bin.

"I guess I wasn't ready for that so early in the morning. I'm good now. I am." he assured her, nodding. Brennan stared at him for a moment. She was worried about him. The shadows under his eyes belied what he was telling her. He was tired. Worn out. Worn down. She nodded "OK. As long as you are sure."

She suddenly brightened "It's your birthday Booth!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lab. "Come to my office. I have something for you!" she told him excitedly. He smiled and allowed himself to be dragged along.

Brennan pushed him down into a chair and ran behind her desk. She was smiling so widely, excited by her own surprise for him. He watched her and felt his heart do a double beat. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that. She was unaware that she was being watched. She rummaged behind her desk and lifted a package up and looked up at him grinning widely. She came back over to him and laid the gift on his lap. It was beautifully wrapped. A deep navy blue box with a gold ribbon. Booth sat staring at it. His fingers playing with the gold ribbon.

He looked at her and smiled "Bones. You didn't need to" she cut him off. "Of course I did. It's customary for good friends to give each other gifts on special occasions. I can't think of a more special occasion than your birthday. You're 40 today! That's considered to be quite a milestone!" Booth covered his eyes with his hand "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me"

She pulled his hand from his face. "Don't be silly. Age is simply a number. It doesn't define who, or what you are. What is that saying? You only feel as young as you are?" her face screwing up as she tried to remember. Booth laughed. "You're only as young as you feel. Trouble with that Bones is, I feel about 70 today"

He reached over and grabbed her hand. He looked at it. Small, pale, oval nails painted pale pink, and soft. So soft under his fingers. He looked into her eyes "thanks Bones. Really. Thankyou for remembering." She squeezed his hand "Well, that's what friends do, right? Remember important events? Come on. Open it. I think you are going to love it." she said. He grinned and pulled on the ribbon releasing the bow.

Booth sat staring down into the box. It was a hockey puck. But not just any hockey puck. It was a 1929 Bruins Stanley Cup Championship puck. Booth looked up at her "You're kidding! Bones! Where on earth did you find this?" Brennan shrugged. Booth looked back down, his fingers gently stroking the puck. "It's too much. Bones. This must have cost you a fortune! It's their first championship puck!" Brennan smiled, her head tilting, her eyes sparkling "You like it." It wasn't a question, it was a simple statement.

Booth looked back at her "Like it? Bones, I love it! It's a Championship puck! These are hard to come by!" He reached over and grabbed her hand again. "Thanks Bones" He leaned in and brushed her cheek with a light kiss. She allowed herself to turn slightly. She felt the smoothness of his face as his lips brush the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and they stared at each other for a moment.

He cleared his throat, feeling awkward, and looked back at the box. "This is really amazing Bones. Really. It's the best present I could have gotten."

He stared at the gift in his lap. He had lied. It wasn't really the best present he could have gotten. He glanced up at her. She was smiling at him, his heart lifted. that smile, that face, that woman. _She is the best present I have ever gotten_ He lifted the puck out and turned it over in his hands. "Oh my god! Its signed by Lionel Hitchman! He was the captain!"

Brennan smiled. "I know. I knew you would appreciate that fact". He turned the puck over and over in his hand, not quite able to believe the piece of history he was holding in his hands. He replaced it back in its box and put the lid back on.

"It's amazing. Thanks again Bones." A not unfamiliar pull in his chest making him feel something he had not felt in a long time. She smiled at Booth. She knew how much that small gift meant to him. It was but a token. She wanted to give him so much more. _Small steps_.

-O-O-

"Do you wanna grab dinner later Bones?" Booth asked from the doorway of her office. Brennan was standing at her desk looking through files, a secret smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she kept her face hidden from him.

"Sure, that would be good" she murmured, pretending to be engrossed in her paperwork.

Booth hesitated in the doorway, "OK, good. I'll see you in an hour?" he asked, bothered slightly by her disinterest.

"mmm" Brennan absently replied.

"Um, OK then" he said, confused. He turned and started to leave then came walking back into her office. He slammed the door closed behind him and marched up to her, leaning with both hands on the desktop.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Brennan stood up and looked at him across the desk, her face bland. "I'm not sure I understand" she said.

Booth pushed up off the table and crossed his arms across his chest. "I want to know why you're acting so cool. This morning when you gave me my birthday present you were all sort of warm and interested in me and my well being, and, well, now, you are acting like you're too busy for me! Did I do something? Say something stupid to upset you? What?" he asked.

Brennan felt something she couldn't quite identify. _was that guilt?_ She could hear the hurt in his voice. She thought she was doing the right thing. Angela had told her to play hard to get. That men like Booth enjoyed a challenge. They liked the thrill of the chase, Angela said. Self doubt started to creep in. _What if Angela is wrong? This is Booth after all._ She thought. _He's never chased after a woman since I've met him. _ Panic started rising in the back of her throat. _ I've got this all wrong. Why do I listen to other people? I'm a beautiful, intelligent woman. I'm desirable, right? What if playing this game pushes him away? Why is my timing always so bad? _ Endless thoughts racing through her head as she stared into those deep brown eyes.

"Bones?"

Booth's voice broke through her thoughts. She blinked and focused on his mouth as he spoke.

He started to walk towards her around the desk "Please Bones. I'm confused. Did I do something?" he said. His lips forming the words. She could see his tongue pressing against his teeth as he spoke. Suddenly it slipped out and slid across his bottom lip then disappeared. She felt a pull deep inside her stomach. She pulled her eyes away from that mouth and looked him squarely in the eyes. He was standing only inches from her now.

"I'm sorry Booth. No. You haven't done anything wrong. I have." She said, her voice breaking.

"I don't understand" Booth said, tilting his head and frowning. Again, licking his lips. Like a beacon. Calling to her. She looked down at the pocket of his shirt. A small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. She let her eyes slowly trace up his chest, throat and finally look at him, a slight flush to her cheek. "Booth. I've been stupid. I thought. I was." She stumbled over her words.

"What Bones? What did you do?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I was trying to play hard to get" she finally said quickly, looking back down at the floor, hiding her eyes from him.

Booth stood up straight and stared at her. Blinking as he pondered her words. A smirk playing around his mouth, "So, you gave me a gift and acted all attentive. Then tried to act all cool and disinterested when I asked you out to dinner. Because?" he asked, curious to know the answer.

Brennan shook her head "I can't. It's ridiculous." she said. "Because I thought you would be more interested in me if I acted like I didn't care." she said. "But Booth, I do care. I probably care more than I should. I'm not good at this game playing thing people do." She hung her head, feeling the heat in her face.

Booth was smiling, his cheeks dimpling. He closed the gap between them even further. Lifting his hand and pulling her chin up with two fingers so that he could look into her eyes. _Those eye, so blue it almost hurts. _He stared into them for a moment before speaking.

"Bones. You don't have to play games with me. That's not who you are, who we are. We're partners. We're friends. You're my best friend" he trailed off feeling a lump form in his throat.

"I am?" she asked softly.

Booth nodded.

-O-O-

The gap disappeared as his mouth came down onto hers. She watched his eyes close as his tongue flicked against her lips. She felt them open. Her mouth receiving his tongue greedily. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to take over. He tasted like coffee. Rich, deep, delicious. He smelled so good. _Was that a new aftershave?_ His lips sliding across hers. The gentle scratch of his afternoon beard against her skin. His hands were tangled in her hair as he held her head. Her arms reached up and she let her hands touch his shoulders, then slide up his neck.

Her heart was racing. Her body reacting to his touch. She could feel his response. He clearly was feeling the same way. She pulled back suddenly, aware of their surroundings. "Wait. Wait Booth. People. People might see" she gasped. Booth stared at her, turned and walked to the door, pulling the cord so the blinds closed and locking the door. The repeated the process closing the blinds across the windowed wall until they were completely cut off from the rest of the world. He turned at stared at her.

"OK?" he asked. Brennan nodded. She made the decision to let herself go for once. To just let herself give way to pure emotion and physical abandonment.

Booth flicked off the main light and strode towards her, the only light coming from the desk lamp. He unbuttoned his shirt as he approached her, pulling it out of his trousers and dragging it off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. He grabbed her phone and switched it off. He started undoing his belt when she stepped towards him and pulled his hands away. She stared into his eyes as she slowly pulled the belt through the belt loops and dropped it on the desk. Her hands shaking slightly as she unzipped his trousers. His eyes not leaving hers as she undid the button and pushed his trousers down his thighs.

She undid the zipper on the side of her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Booth started unbuttoning her blouse, his fingers fumbling slightly with the tiny pearl buttons, but she stood and allowed him to do it in his own time. Her own hands were trembling as he undid the bottom button and gently pushed her blouse over her shoulders, letting his fingers slide over her skin as it slipped down her arms and dropped to the floor. His eyes were greedy as he looked at her breasts supported in a pale pink lacy balconette bra. He dropped his lips to their fullness, bursting out of their soft pink cocoon. His tongue sliding across her skin, using his teeth he deftly pulled the lace down releasing her nipple into his mouth.

Brennan felt her breath leave her body as his tongue flicked across her nipple, then gasped as he sucked it deep into his mouth. Her fingers threading through his hair as he repeated the process on her other breast. His hand replacing his mouth, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. She let her head drop back, releasing herself to the sensation deep in her belly.

Suddenly he was kissing her again. Deeply, his tongue thrusting and sliding across hers. She grabbed the bottom of his singlet and pulled it up over his back and he stopped kissing her only long enough for her to pull it over his head and throw it to the side. She reached behind and undid her bra and pulled it off, staring at him as she did.

Booth licked his lips at the sight of her standing only in a pair of tiny pink lace panties. His own arousal glaringly obvious through his boxers. She took the initiative and slid her fingers around the elastic waistband, lifting it over his erection and pushing them down. Booth swallowed and closed his eyes as her hand brushed across him. He pressed his heel against the toe of one shoe pulling his foot out of it, and then repeated the process, and stepped out of his trousers and boxers that were pooled around his ankles.

Brennan's eyes were glued to his. He reached out and pulled her close, pressing himself hard against her. His hands sliding inside her panties, cupping her buttocks and grinding against her, then dropped to his knees, pulling her panties down. He helped her step out of her shoes and skirt, his mouth pressed against the small patch of downy hair between her legs. She pulled his head against her. Willing him to explore further.

Booth stood suddenly, and wrapped his arms around her lifting her onto the edge of the desk, sweeping its contents onto the floor. Brennan started to giggle. Booth stopped, frowing "what?" he said breathlessly. Brennan shook her head "it's like a scene from a movie" she said. He grinned "Oh you've never seen a movie like this" he said as he leaned into her, pulling her hard against him. His kisses hot and wet against her throat, his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts. His thumbs flicking across her nipples making them hard and taut. She almost came then and there. She wanted him so badly.

"Booth" she gasped, reaching down and grabbing hold of him. She slid her hand up and down the length of him, pulling and squeezing him until he gasped "Bones, stop. I can't".

She didn't stop altogether, instead scooting to the very edge of the desk and pulling him to her, rubbing his swollen tip against her wetness. She didn't have to give him any further encouragement. Booth drove himself into her. She gasped, pushing her hips into him as he slid deeply into her and then pulling out over and over. He was sweating, his head was spinning. Her hands were everywhere, her fingers grasping his buttocks, stroking at him, teasing him into a frenzy.

He grabbed her hips and started plunging deeper into her until there was nothing between them at all. They were fused. One. She started to come. Her body began shuddering. He could feel her pulsing against him, her hips bucking. She moaned, then let a shout go as she hit her peak. "Booth!" she cried out. That was it. He ground himself into her and let himself join her. His body coming deep in the depths of her. He pressed his forehead against her breasts as he came, then sucked at her nipple, groaning as he climaxed. "I love you"

Brennan thought she was hearing things. _probably just my imagination_

_Oh God I told her I love her _Booth thought as he continued nuzzling her breasts.

They finally faced each other, still one, both unwilling to break their contact. Booth swallowed, unsure if she had heard him. Brennan finally pulling her hands from around his shoulders. "that was very satisfying Booth" she said, then felt completely stupid for saying that out loud. Booth finally pulled himself from her, but stayed close, still not willing to let her go completely. He grinned "We were pretty amazing" he said. Brennan stared at him, then smiled "do you think we should" she indicated their clothing lying around the floor.

Booth stepped back a half a step. "I guess. If you feel uncomfortable" he said. "Oh no. I'm not uncomfortable sitting here at all." she said. Booth grinned and looked down "uh, I was talking about being naked" he said. Brennan blushed and looked down at herself then at him. She was enjoying seeing him like this. His body was extremely attractive, even in it's post coital state. _In fact._

Brennan batted her eyelashes coyly. "I have no problem with being naked with you Booth. In fact I'm rather enjoying it. I think that we make a good physical match." She said. Booth stood up straighter. "You're so beautiful Bones. Are you sure you're OK with this?" he asked her. A slight glimmer of doubt flicking across his mind. Brennan slipped off the desk and stepped closer to him. "I'm more than OK with this Booth." she said, her nipples brushing across his chest.

Booth swallowed, his body reacting quickly to her. "I. Uh. Bones" he whispered as his erection gained strength. She reached down and playfully encouraged his growth. "Ready to go again so soon?" she asked smiling widely. Booth grabbed her and plundered her mouth again with his. Pushing her towards the couch, they fell together landing in a tangle of arms and legs and hands, their bodies completely in synch with one another.

Booth took his time. Their initial encounter was fast and hot and wet, but this time, he wanted to make her want him. He wanted her to be lost in a cloud of touch and taste. His hands were exploring her body, slowly, teasing her. Brennan let herself be taken away by him. He was making it all about her and her feelings. Nobody had ever done that for her before. She was being swept away by his hands and mouth on her body. His tongue sliding across every inch of her. Her hands were on his body, his muscles rippling under her touch.

He flipped them over and she was on top of him, laying across his chest, her breasts heavy in his hands. She let herself ride a wave of pure pleasure. She sat up, pulling him up and guiding him into her. She lifted her arms and pulled her hair up, holding it up off her shoulders as she slid herself up and down on him. Booth couldn't take his eyes off her, her face flushed, eyes bright. Her breasts jiggling with every thrust. Her flat taut stomach, the light soft downy thatch of hair. He watched himself sliding in and out of her and grabbed her hips pulling her down onto him harder and faster. She was riding him now, she let go of her hair and dropped her hands onto his chest, grinding herself against him. Her hair brushing against his chest as she leaned down and nipped at his nipples.

Booth tried to hold on, but she was too much. Her hair, eyes, her hands, tongue, her tight bottom cupped in his hands as he pulled her hard down onto his body. He felt himself start to come. "I'm sorry. I can't." He climaxed, his head pushing back into the couch, eyes closed, mouth open as he grunted with every pulse. Brennan smiled and let herself go. She wanted him to come first. She wanted to watch him come. See his face as she pulled him into her. She felt her body tense, then the shiver and pulsing in her belly. Her head thrown back she shouted her joy out loud so that he could watch her.

She finally relaxed and lay down against him. Her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm about to slip" he said embarrassed. Brennan smiled and adjusted her position, feeling him slide from her. She settled more comfortably onto his body, lying fully on top of him. Booth let his legs separate so that hers could settle between them. He closed his eyes. He could feel her skin against his skin. Her hot breath against his neck.

"Booth." She whispered into his neck, her lips tickling his skin.

"mmm" he murmured, eyes closed, still enjoying the feel of her against him.

"I love you" she whispered.

Booth's eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling. _She did hear me_ he thought. _Is it too soon? Is this just a reaction to us having sex? Could she mean it? Did I mean it?_ His brain was spinning.

Brennan lay holding her breath. _He didn't mean it_ she suddenly thought. _I've gone and made a huge fool of myself. This was just sex. Which is totally fine. I mean I wanted it just as much as he did. Probably more. I will just brush it off. Pretend I was just in a post coital daze._

Brennan opened her mouth to make light of her statement.

"I love you too Bones. And I meant it when I said it before. I just wasn't sure you felt the same way." He said. Brennan let out a big sigh _he really loves me _ She felt a smile grab hold of her mouth. She stroked his arm and nuzzled closer to his neck. "I feel quite naughty having sex in my office" she said out of the blue. Booth tilted his head and looked at her and laughed "Well, I guess that's going to be our little secret, isn't it?" he said kissing her forehead.

"So" she said hesitantly, "What does this mean?" Brennan asked him leaning back and looking into his eyes "for us" she added. Booth looked into her eyes and smiled "Well. I'm kinda hoping it means we are together. You know. A couple." He replied, hopefully. Brennan dropped her eyes, shielding them from him for a moment then looked back up at him, smiling widely. "good" she said "that's what I was hoping too". She leaned in and kissed him. Lightly at first, but enjoying him so much, it deepened. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes "Happy Birthday Booth" her voice trailed off.

"again?" she asked as she nodded coyly.

"Oh hell yeah!"


End file.
